Questions and Answers: Post Guess who's going to be a Bride?
by Kylie18
Summary: You've been away three weeks; I'm know Major Nelson would like some time to greet his fiancée properly… Tony and Jeannie talk for the first time after returning from Basenji.


**_Authors Notes: Just a little "missing" scene from Season 5 episode's Guess who's going to be a Bride? Part I and II. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall after they blinked back to Tony's house. This is just one way I think it might have gone._**

* * *

You've been away three weeks; I'm know Major Nelson would like some time to greet his fiancée properly…

General Schaefer's words all he heard as he convinced Roger that it was time to go home; give him and Jeannie some time alone. He felt bad that Roger was caught in the middle of this, and from the sound of his ranting, had almost been beheaded. But he had more important things to deal with, to do.

Jeannie was standing at his side, talking ideally. She was nervous; she was worried, she was shocked…and if her smile was any indication as happy with all of this as he was. "Master…" She blew out slowly, eyes sliding up to meet his, "we do not have to get married. I will go back to my bottle."

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Jeannie I don't say things I don't mean."

"I know that, Master. But Dr. Bellows and General Schaefer are going to ask questions about me; is that not what you have worried about for the past five years?"

He nodded and stepped closer to her. "I wasn't ready then."

"Ready for what?" She asked, confused. "I am still a genie. Genie legend says that I will no longer be a genie should I marry a mortal, but I do not always do things as I should."

He laughed lightly at that. If there was one genie who kept their powers after marrying a mortal, it would be her. The thought that she might keep her powers even if they married terrified him until a few days ago; until he'd finally admitted to Roger that he was in love and couldn't live without Jeannie. He'd lived three weeks without her, and that was far too long. Genie or no he couldn't go on without her. "I don't care about Haji's crystal ball, Jeannie, or what your legend says. Genie or not, I can't live without you."

He watched the apprehension in her face begin to fade away and soft smile crept across her lips. "I do not want to cause you any more trouble than I normally do."

"Jeannie, for three weeks I was at war with myself. You were gone. I didn't have anything to worry about, no more crazy explanations for Dr. Bellows. I had my life back. I should have been happy; I should have been relieved…"

"But you were not?" She asked, smile widening as his eyes burned into hers. He loved her; of that she had no doubt. She just could not marry him if she was not sure that this is what he really wanted.

"Darling," He started, reaching out to take her hand, "for three weeks when I was awake, every thought lead back to you, and when I slept you were in my dreams. I was miserable without you."

"Really?" She asked, beaming now.

"Really," He smiled back at her, his fingers lacing through hers. "Did you miss me at all?"

"Every second, of every minute, of every day," She nodded to him. "I could not fathom the thought of marrying another man."

He nodded, though he still wondered whether or she would have gone through with it. "Would you have married the man you Uncle chose for you?"

She nodded slowly. "It would have been my duty as Maharani of Basenji. But I did not want too. I only wanted you."

"It's a good thing I got there when I did," He smiled back at her.

"We do not have to get married," She said again, needing him to know that even Dr. Bellows and General Schaefer's knowledge of her did not mean that she would not return to her bottle if that is what he wished.

"No we don't," He nodded, "but I want to marry you and I thought you wanted to marry me."

"I want nothing more. I just do not…"

Any further protests she might have had melted away at the feel of his lips against hers.

He'd been dying to do this since he'd burst into her Uncle's palace and hadn't had the chance. He kissed her slowly, softly, his hand moving to cup her cheek as he pulled her closer. "Any other questions?"

She shook her head, eyes still closed as she tried to push through the hazy of their kiss. Any remaining doubts she had were gone, melted into the tender way he kissed her. He could not live without her. "No Master."

He nodded and offered her a bright smile. "General Schaefer gave me the rest of the day off so that we could spend it properly. We should do as he says."

"Oh yes, Master. Where shall we go?"

"Wherever you'd like, darling." He watched her eyes light up, and the sweet way her face twisted while she contemplated the first place she wanted to blink them. He should probably stop, take a breath, and think this through. But he wanted to celebrate, be with her, start making up for lost time.

Start the rest of their lives.

"Oh, yes, I know." She bounced happily on her heels and tugged at their joined hands before blinking them out of the room. Wherever they were going, they would be together and they would enjoy being together in public without the fear of being seen.

What had taken them so long, they would never know, but they would never look back.

Genie or no genie they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

And they were going to start by making up for so much lost time.

**Fin**


End file.
